


I love what you’re wearing (but I’d prefer you wear nothing)

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, F/F, Fluff, Formal Attire, Implied Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: CatCo is having an event celebrating it's 10th Anniversary. Lena doesn't want to go once she sees what Kara is wearing, but Kara has something else in mind.





	I love what you’re wearing (but I’d prefer you wear nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You like my dress?” “I’m gonna like it more later, when I’m taking it off of you.”
> 
> Only about 45 minutes past midnight... close enough, right?  
> It's been a long day and I'm just happy to get this posted in a reasonable amount of time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Typically whenever Lena has to get dressed up for an event, it’s LCorp hosted. This time, however, it is a party celebrating CatCo’s tenth anniversary. Since she now technically owns the company, Lena is expected to be there. James sent her a formal invitation, but regardless of her ownership she would still have shown up as her girlfriend’s date.

Kara was very excited for the event. That last one CatCo hosted was when the first big Supergirl issue was released. She was used to playing tag-along with Lena to LCorp’s events or the events of other companies where Lena was expected to show. She was always Lena’s date, never the other way around. When Kara cheerfully brought up the fact that she gets to take Lena as her date this time, Lena pointed out the obvious.

“You know, I technically did get a seperate invitation from James. I would be going anyways, as I am the company owner.”

Kara just huffed at the fact, going back to eating her potstickers and watching House.

The next day, Lena received an email from James:

_ Dear Ms. Luthor, _

_ I have news for you regarding the upcoming CatCo Anniversary Event. A certain reporter of ours has informed me of an issue regarding the guest list. It seems that this reporter is insistent that you do not receive a personal invitation so that this reporter may take you as their date. To keep their identity safe, I will not disclose their name. _

_ I hope you understand the predicament that I am in, as you are the company owner. Please recognize that this change of plans is not meant to give the impression that CatCo does not want you present. We want you there, probably almost as much as this reporter. They just want to take you as their date. _

_ I hope you understand and I wish to see at the event. _

_ James Olsen _

Lena just sighed, picking up her phone and placing a call. After a few rings, there was an answer.

“Hi Lena! What’s up?” Kara’s cheerful reply rang through.

“Really? You had James uninvite me, just so you could take me as your date?” Lena’s voice was filled with mirth, but she tried to sound stern.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Kara said in a knowing tone, “I do believe that James never named the reporter who wants to take you as their date.”

Lena narrowed her eyes, still smiling, “If you don’t know what I’m talking about then how do you know that James never named the person and that they were a reporter?”

“I… uh, well…” Kara thought for a moment, “Okay, you got me.”

Lena just laughed, wrapping up the phone call with a quick  _ “I’ll see you for dinner. Be safe. I love you” _ and returned to work.

Two weeks later, Lena had left work early for once to allow her plenty of time to get ready for the event. She and Kara were to arrive before the actual start of the event to ensure the finishing touches were in place. Kara insisted on being the one to pick up Lena. “After all,” she had said with a smug smile, “ _ You _ are  _ my _ date.”

Lena had chosen a dark red dress for that evening. It was sleeveless with a v-shaped neckline which stopped just past her breasts. The dress cinched at the waist in a faux knot, the rest of the fabric hanging from there. She then applied some make up, swiping on a dark red lipstick to match her dress and applying a light eyeshadow. As for her hair, she pulled it up into a big, but intricate bun on top of her head.

Lena had just slipped on a pair of black heels when there was a knock at her door. Grabbing her silver post earrings, Lena headed towards her door. She was expecting Kara, possibly wearing her short sleeve pink dress, or maybe her lacy blue one. 

_ “She does look good in blue,” _ Lena thought as she opened her door.

Her brain stopped registering before she could even greet her girlfriend, jaw and hands going slack, dropping her earrings to the floor. It was Kara alright, but she was wearing a fitted pant suit the same blue color as her Supergirl suit. The lapels, cuffs, and pocket edges were a satin black which contrasted nicely against the clean, white button up she wore beneath with the top few buttons undone. It exposed her neck and collarbones, but in a tasteful way.

And boy did Lena want to get a taste of it.

Kara smiled, obviously aware as to what she had done to her girlfriend, and bent over to pick up the dropped and forgotten earrings. She held them out to the still gawking Lena who was able to regain enough of her sense to take them back.

“Are you sure we have to go to the event or can I just pull you into my bedroom and keep you all to myself?”

“I don’t think James would be very happy if we skipped out,” Kara crossed the threshold into Lena’s apartment, “Besides, I hear there’s supposed to be a super secret special speaker tonight.”

Lena reached out, lighting grabbing the lapel’s of Kara’s jacket and pulled her in, “Is it a  _ SUPER _ secret speaker?” 

Kara leaned in and gave Lena a brief kiss, “No, although I do see the possible confusion. There was no pun intended with that statement.”

Lena’s eyes darted over Kara’s shoulder, down the hallway where her bedroom was before returning to Kara’s.

“Are you sure we have to go?”

Kara smiled and gave Lena one more kiss, “Yes, I’m sure. Now, we have to get going. I told James we’d be there in ten minutes.”

The venue was close enough that they could have walked, but Lena insisted that her driver took them, claiming it was the least she could do for her date. Kara eventually gave in, realizing that she’d rather have the driver than a dirty taxi or some random Uber.

On the driver over, Lena was able to take in Kara’s full attire. Her hair had been pinned back, close to her head on one side, all of her hair the curled and loose over one shoulder. Her glasses sat perched on her nose, a soft coating of blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. If she wore any lipstick, Lena couldn’t tell. 

When they arrived, Kara opened her door and slid out, offering her hand to Lena. There was enough time before the event that guests and paparazzi hadn’t shown up yet. James was waiting inside, wearing a sleek black suit. He was talking with one of the venue workers when Lena and Kara walked up. He greeted them both, complimenting their appearances before beginning to run through everything that still need to get done. Luckily there wasn’t very much they had to do - mostly just direct other people.

Within the hour, people were arriving. When Lena saw Cat Grant arrive, she gave Kara a raised eyebrow. Kara just smiled in return, both of them heading over to greet her, Kara knowing that if she didn’t Cat would give her a scathing comment about it later. The two stuck together though, occasionally stopping by the buffet to grab food and champagne. Eventually, Kara had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom and Lena got pulled off to be interviewed with James about what it means to them for CatCo to having their tenth anniversary; how have they brought new life into the company? Where do they plan on taking it? Where do they think CatCo will be in another ten years? Did they foresee Cat Grant ever returning to the helm?

Kara had just emerged from the bathroom when Cat, with no one at her side, found her. The two talked briefly, Cat implied that she is happy to see that Kara has fully embraced herself (“You’ve finally learned how to fly, and you are  _ soaring _ .”) She gave Kara’s jacket lapels a light tug, saying she was happy to see that Kara’s wardrobe was maturing (“I bet Miss Luthor is happy to see that too.”) Kara just blushed and Cat just rolled her eyes with a smile.

“I can tell even from our brief interactions that you two make each other very happy. And I’m happy to see that. Hold onto it, and don’t let her go.”

Cat left Kara a few minutes later, pointing out to her that Lena was now off on her lonesome around the fringes of the party. Nodding, Kara made her way over, grabbing two fresh glasses of champagne. As she sidled up to Lena, Kara spoke up, “Miss Luthor, you look absolutely ravishing. And your dress,” Kara’s eyes discreetly followed the neckline down, feeling emboldened after her chat with Cat, “It does you wonders.”

Lena smiled, taking the glass from Kara, “Oh, so you like my dress?”

Leaning in, Kara whispered, “I’m going to like it more later, when I’m taking it off you.”

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Lena who replied in a hushed tone, “You know we have to be here for another two hours at least.”

“Think of it as payback for all the times you’ve teased me.”

Sure enough, they were there for well over another two hours. James got up and gave a speech, thanking everyone for being there that evening to celebrate CatCo’s anniversary. He spoke briefly of how much he enjoyed working there, both as a photographer and as a “replacement Cat Grant.” The comparison got many chuckles from the crowd, all of which were drowned out in claps as he called Ms. Grant onto the stage. She thanked James and began to talk about how much CatCo has grown, even in her absence. She said that she didn’t think she could have done better herself.

After the speeches and the toasts, a few photographers asked for pictures of Lena and Kara, James and Lena, Cat and Lena, and James, Lena, and Cat. If she wasn’t already use to it, Lena would be sure that she’d go blind from all the camera flashes.

Soon enough though, Lena and Kara bid Cat and James farewell, climbing into the back of Lena’s car. As the driver pulled away, Lena pulled Kara in.

“And now, I get to have you all to myself.”

Later that night, when the two lay bare beneath Lena’s silk sheets, she thought to herself. All the teasing in the world would be worth it, just as long as she had this to come home to every night.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:  
> Kara's Tuxedo: www.littleblacktux.com/collections/black-jackets/products/navy-black-peak-lapel-tuxedo-jacket?variant=13936911155309  
> Lena's Dress: i.pinimg.com/originals/51/74/ef/5174ef9ee6c2c83976582558809d7683.jpg
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
